leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Miss Fortune/Development
|narrative = (Scott Hawkes, Anthony 'Ant in Oz' Reynolds Lenné, George Krstic, John 'JohnODyin' O'Bryan) Anthony Burch |artwork = Jana Schirmer (Alex Flores, Alvin Lee, Esben Lash Rasmussen, Jean Go, Pan Chengwei) (Sangsoo Jeong, Esben Lash Rasmussen Marie Magny (Ramon Perez, Michele Assarasakorn, Gabriela Downie, Idette Winecoor) Steve Zheng Seitoshi Kaku |visual = Seung Eun Kim (Katie De Sousa, Nicolas Colings, James Marcus) Yekaterina Bourykina Brittany Gleiter Maryna Aleksandrova |lead = |conceptcredit = Eduardo Gonzalez }} Champion Sneak Peek: Miss Fortune By ByronicHero Champion Sneak Peek: Miss Fortune With the recent increase in ninja population at the Institute of War, there has been some PR backlash amongst pirate enthusiasts. For those like myself, who proudly sail under the Black Flag, Riot Games has asked me to inform you that you have not been forgotten! Every scurvy dog has his day, and very soon, you shall have yours! To appease these constituents, we have our latest pirate champion coming up! Her name is , the Bounty Hunter, and she's got everything a lady buccaneer should offer. I mean, just check out the pair on her! Those are some seriously huge, enormous, titanic she's got there! That's right, pistols. What did you think I was talking about? So start getting excited! Miss Fortune will be sailing into your port, soon! Champion Update: Miss Fortune struts to PBE ;Beauty and danger There are few who can match in either. One of Bilgewater's most infamous bounty hunters, she built her legend upon a swathe of bullet-riddled corpses and captured ne'er-do-wells. The booming echoes of her in the port city's reeking wharfs and scavenger shanties are sure signs of another warrant from the Bounty Board being settled. As part of the Bilgewater: Burning Tides event, we're updating Miss Fortune's visuals, while tweaking her gameplay a little.Champion Update: Miss Fortune struts to PBE ;Abilities I= ;Strut Miss Fortune gains gradually increasing movement speed after not taking damage for a few seconds. Strut now has increased scaling based on level, and only falls off when Miss Fortune takes direct, non-periodic damage. |-|Q= ;Double Up Miss Fortune fires a shot through an enemy to hit an enemy behind them, dealing to the first and to the second, applying on-hit effects to both. If the first shot kills the target, the bounce damage increases. |-|W= ;Impure Shots * Miss Fortune's basic attacks deal stacking . * Miss Fortune gains for a few seconds. Activating Impure Shots enables . |-|E= ;Make It Rain Miss Fortune rains hundreds of bullets down onto a targeted area, damaging and enemies inside. |-|R= ;Bullet Time Miss Fortune plants her feet and unleashes a barrage of bullets in a cone in front of her over a few seconds that damage all enemies within the cone. ;Gameplay Miss Fortune's in a fairly healthy state. The slight changes we've made emphasize her core strengths and shave some hidden power in favor of clarity. Fancy design speak aside, the TLDR is your barrage of bullets remains unblemished, but we've removed Grievous Wounds from . Digging into some of the other smaller changes, the updated means shields will keep her up when fleeing or engaging and we've replaced Grievous Wounds on with new surprise strutting: activating her now grants Miss Fortune's instantly. We've cleaned up the bounce logic for (yes, we've done this before) and improved visual feedback when the ability fails. Now you'll see a dud bullet plop onto the ground a bit behind the first target if there isn't anything to hit. a slick package of utility wrapped in a hail of bullets, so we've increased the early rank slow, although it doesn't scale up quite as fast. Overall, we've reduced the duration but kept the damage the same. This'll make the damage slightly more consistent, and provides clarity for both and anyone caught in pig-iron . ;Visuals Miss Fortune's donned a new model for almost all of her skins (her self was already pretty snazzy) and her base, although we've kept the familiar look you'll recognize from her splash art. With new run animations, we've made it easier to tell when her is up. We've also taken the opportunity to gussy up her spell effects. , for example, now kicks up dust from the dirt lanes or splashes into the river depending on where it's targeted. You'll see a few other improvements to readability and general upkeep bringing her art in line with current standards, but that's the gist of how we've given the bloody-haired Bounty Hunter new paint and polish in this update. 2016 Season Update always been the wombo comboiest of League's champs, so we're souping up her and adding in a new mechanic to highlight her tendencies.2016 Season Update now lasts longer and fires increasing waves of bullets as she levels her , while we're moving over to her and giving her a brand new tentatively titled... . With it, will deal increased damage to targets other than the one she last shot at. She has two , and by constantly switching targets, she'll deal huge amounts of pain to multiple victims. Finally, doesn't last as long, but gives her much more attack speed, and crucially lasts longer every time Miss Fortune deals extra damage with . I= ;Love Tap Miss Fortune deals bonus damage whenever she attacks a new target. |-|Q= ;Double Up Miss Fortune fires a shot through an enemy to hit another enemy behind them, dealing more damage to the second target. Both strikes can apply . If the first target is killed, the second target will take bonus damage. |-|W= ;Strut * After a few seconds of not taking direct damage, Miss Fortune gains bonus movement speed. After a period of time, she gains additional movement speed. * Miss Fortune gains , in addition to the full movement speed bonus of Strut's passive. prolong the bonus - duration gains are doubled against champions. |-|E= ;Make it Rain Miss Fortune fires hundreds of bullets into the air that rain down at a location, dealing damage and enemies. |-|R= ;Bullet Time Miss Fortune channels a barrage of bullets into a cone in front of her for a few seconds, dealing damage per wave. Bullet Time can for bonus damage. Gun Goddess Miss Fortune Voice Insight By Carnival Knights, Gun Goddess Miss Fortune writer.Gun Goddess Quotes Insight It was interesting writing her from the perspective of the comic, as well as that of a murder jetpack space rogue. I learned quite a few things, and learned to avoid others—most prominently the almost daytime-TV-wine-mom level of flirtatiousness in her old VO script (we kept a few lines, of course. |Miss Fortune}} is iconic). The schmaltz is... it's a lot. It's a lot of schmaltz. In the course of gathering feedback on many, many drafts of the GGMF/base scripts, we also found something peculiar. About half the Rioters who looked at MF saw her as much more roguish and violent, while the other half liked her much more on the flirtatious side. Lean to far into either category and the other half of players would divorce themselves from her fantasy, while if you tried to ride the middle neither side would be completely happy. This was tested in player labs with very similar results. Early drafts of GGMF leaned into the flirty-dangerous persona, a more playful read I liked because it better represented the Lady Snowblood/Cowboy Bebop/BubbleGum Crisis vibe I was trying to hit for the Steel Valkyries thematic. The feedback? Where is the violence? Where is the viciousness? We like her flirty, but where is that ruthless side? So we went back to the drawing board and added a few more ruthless lines. The ones that worked best had a very distinct tonal shift—she'd start at flirtatious, then shift her range into a darker, more threatening tone. The fantasy worked when she was always in control of the situation and knew it 100%, and that confidence was reflected in her dialogue—whether she was flirting, fighting, or both. That changed the game, and I think it was reflected really well in our Gun Goddess performance. Jokes are also good. Now, take this with a grain of salt because the version of MF I was working on lives in a crapsack galaxy full of space pirates, but I think she works best when the two distinct sides of her personality—flirty and murdery --- are interwoven with a degree of self-confidence bordering on necessity. MF as a character needs that mountain of confidence because if she loses it, if she wavers even a little, she'll lose the aura of fear and respect around her and be killed in under an hour - she knows this, and plays everyone accordingly. That means her sexuality, her power, her decision making, her ruthlessness, her ability to deliberately drop a dude pleading for his life and dump him into the bay—it all needs to be tied into this aura of extreme confidence, like she could never be wrong no matter what decision she's making, and no matter what mask she's wearing at the time. Like even though she's not forcing you to fall for her, her presence is so commanding that you could never say no. For GGMF, this was basically her exosuit. "The sex is the suit," as one of the other writers put it. For base MF? I'd say it's almost like a suit of invincible armor, except it's just Sarah Fortune playing you. My two cents. Media Music= ;Related Music Captain Fortune - Login Screen| League of Legends Music- The Climb| League of Legends Music- Star Guardian A New Horizon| League of Legends Music- Star Guardian Burning Bright| Star Guardian 2017 - Login Screen| Bit Rush - Login Screen| LoL Sounds - Arcade Miss Fortune - Recall Beat| LoL Login theme - Chinese - 2014 - Arcade MissFortune| Snowdown 2010 - Login Screen| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos Miss Fortune Surrender League Animation Workshop| Light A New Horizon Star Guardian 2017 Skins Trailer - League of Legends| A New Horizon - Star Guardian Ahri| Villains Rule Arcade 2017 Skins Trailer - League of Legends| KNKL SHOW 266 Miss Fortune Skins VU! Arcade 2015 PRESS START Skins Trailer - League of Legends| League of Legends - Dominion Cinematic Trailer HD ツ| League of Legends Brittany Gleiter Animation Reel 2017| The Climb League of Legends| GGMF Teaser| She’s Come to Collect Gun Goddess Miss Fortune Ultimate Skin Trailer - League of Legends| Dark Waters Curse of the Drowned Event Trailer - League of Legends| Payback is a Goddess Gun Goddess Miss Fortune Animated Video - League of Legends| The Devils Among Us High Noon 2018 Skins Trailer - League of Legends| |-|Gallery= MissFortune.jpg|Miss Fortune Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Eduardo Gonzalez) Miss Fortune Concept.png|Miss Fortune Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Katie 'TeaTime' De Sousa) Miss Fortune Portrait.png|Miss Fortune Portrait Miss Fortune vs Gangplank 1.png|Miss Fortune vs Gangplank 1 (by Riot Artist Alvin Lee) Miss Fortune vs Gangplank 2.jpg|Miss Fortune vs Gangplank 2 (by Riot Artist Alvin Lee) Miss Fortune lore 34.jpg|Miss Fortune vs Gangplank 3 (by Riot Artist Jason Chan) MissFortune RoadWarrior concept.jpg|Road Warrior Miss Fortune Concept (by Riot Artist Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Miss Fortune VU concept 01.jpg|Miss Fortune Update Concept Miss Fortune Update Blunderbuss Concept.png|Miss Fortune Update Blunderbuss Concept Miss Fortune Update model 01.jpg|Miss Fortune Update Model (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Miss Fortune VU concept 03.jpg|Miss Fortune Cinematic Concept 1 Miss Fortune VU concept 04.jpg|Miss Fortune Cinematic Concept 2 Miss Fortune VU concept 05.jpg|Miss Fortune Cinematic Concept 3 Miss Fortune VU concept 06.jpg|Miss Fortune Cinematic Concept 4 Miss Fortune VU concept 02.jpg|Miss Fortune Cinematic Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Seung 'kse' Eun Kim) Miss Fortune Captain Login Screen still.png|Captain Fortune Promo Miss Fortune Captain Concept 01.jpg|Captain Fortune Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Miss Fortune Captain Concept 02.png|Captain Fortune Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Miss Fortune Captain model 1.png|Captain Fortune Model 1 (by Riot Artist Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Miss Fortune Captain model 2.png|Captain Fortune Model 2 (by Riot Artist Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Miss Fortune Update Cowgirl model 01.jpg|Cowgirl Miss Fortune Update Model (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Miss Fortune Update Cowgirl Splash concept 01.jpg|Cowgirl Miss Fortune Update Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jessica 'OwleyCat' Oyhenart) Miss Fortune Update Cowgirl Splash concept 02.jpg|Cowgirl Miss Fortune Update Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Jessica 'OwleyCat' Oyhenart) Miss Fortune Update Waterloo Splash concept 01.jpg|Waterloo Miss Fortune Update Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jennifer Wuestling) Miss Fortune Update Waterloo Splash concept 02.jpg|Waterloo Miss Fortune Update Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Jennifer Wuestling) Miss Fortune Update Waterloo Splash concept 03.jpg|Waterloo Miss Fortune Update Splash Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Jennifer Wuestling) Miss Fortune Update Waterloo Splash concept 04.jpg|Waterloo Miss Fortune Update Splash Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Jennifer Wuestling) Miss Fortune VU SecretAgent concept.jpg|Secret Agent Miss Fortune Update Concept (by Riot Artist Jon Buran) Miss Fortune Update SecretAgent Splash concept 01.jpg|Secret Agent Miss Fortune Splash Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Choe HeonHwa) Miss Fortune Update SecretAgent Splash concept 02.jpg|Secret Agent Miss Fortune Splash Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Choe HeonHwa) Miss Fortune VU CandyCane concept art.jpg|Candy Cane Miss Fortune Update Concept (by Riot Artist Jon Buran) Miss Fortune Update CandyCane Splash concept 01.jpg|Candy Cane Miss Fortune Splash Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Andrew Theophilopoulos) Miss Fortune Update CandyCane Splash concept 02.jpg|Candy Cane Miss Fortune Splash Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Andrew Theophilopoulos) Miss Fortune Update CandyCane Splash concept 03.jpg|Candy Cane Miss Fortune Splash Update Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Andrew Theophilopoulos) Miss Fortune Update CandyCane Splash concept 04.jpg|Candy Cane Miss Fortune Splash Update Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Andrew Theophilopoulos) Miss Fortune Update CandyCane Splash concept 05.jpg|Candy Cane Miss Fortune Splash Update Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Andrew Theophilopoulos) Miss Fortune VU RoadWarrior concept.jpg|Road Warrior Miss Fortune Update Concept (by Riot Artist Jon Buran) Miss Fortune Update Mafia Splash concept 01.gif|Mafia Miss Fortune Update Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Atey Ghailan) Miss Fortune Update Mafia Splash concept 02.jpg|Mafia Miss Fortune Update Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Atey Ghailan) Miss Fortune Update Mafia Splash concept 03.jpg|Mafia Miss Fortune Update Splash Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Atey Ghailan) Miss Fortune Update Waterloo model 01.jpg|Waterloo Miss Fortune Update Model (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Arcade promo.jpg|Arcade Promo (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) The Final Boss approaches.jpg|The Final Boss Approaches Promo Summoners Rift Arcade promo.png|Arcade Summoners Rift Miss Fortune Arcade pixel.png|Arcade Miss Fortune Sprite Miss Fortune Arcade concept 2.jpg|Arcade Miss Fortune Concept (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Miss Fortune Arcade model 1.png|Arcade Miss Fortune Model 1 (by Riot Artist Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Miss Fortune Arcade model 2.png|Arcade Miss Fortune Model 2 (by Riot Artist Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Miss Fortune Arcade Splash concept 01.jpg|Arcade Miss Fortune Splash Concept (by Riot Artist Michelle Hoefener) Miss Fortune PoolParty model.png|Pool Party Miss Fortune Model (by Riot Artist Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon Star Guardian 2017 Concept 01.jpg|Star Guardian 2017 Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Star Guardian 2017 Concept 02.jpg|Star Guardian 2017 Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Star Guardian 2017 Concept 03.jpg|Star Guardian 2017 Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Star Guardian 2017 Concept 04.jpg|Star Guardian 2017 Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Star Guardian 2017 Concept 05.jpg|Star Guardian 2017 Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Star Guardian 2017 Concept 06.png|Star Guardian 2017 Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Katherine 'Suqling' Su) Miss Fortune StarGuardian Concept 01.jpg|Star Guardian Miss Fortune Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Miss Fortune StarGuardian Concept 02.jpg|Star Guardian Miss Fortune Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Miss Fortune StarGuardian Concept 03.jpg|Star Guardian Miss Fortune Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Miss Fortune Soraka StarGuardian model 01.jpg|Star Guardian Miss Fortune Model 1 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Miss Fortune Soraka StarGuardian model 02.jpg|Star Guardian Miss Fortune Model 2 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Miss Fortune Soraka StarGuardian model 03.jpg|Star Guardian Miss Fortune Model 3 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Miss Fortune Soraka StarGuardian model 04.jpg|Star Guardian Miss Fortune Model 4 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Miss Fortune StarGuardian model 01.jpg|Star Guardian Miss Fortune Model 5 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Miss Fortune StarGuardian model 02.jpg|Star Guardian Miss Fortune Model 6 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Miss Fortune StarGuardian model 03.jpg|Star Guardian Miss Fortune Model 7 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Miss Fortune StarGuardian model 04.gif|Star Guardian Miss Fortune Model 8 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Star Guardian Statue model 03.jpg|Star Guardian Statue Model 1 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Star Guardian Statue model 04.jpg|Star Guardian Statue Model 2 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Miss Fortune Surrender concept 01.jpg|Miss Fortune Surrender Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Seung 'kse' Eun Kim) Miss Fortune Surrender concept 02.jpg|Miss Fortune Surrender Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Seung 'kse' Eun Kim) Miss Fortune Surrender concept 03.jpg|Miss Fortune Surrender Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Seung 'kse' Eun Kim) Miss Fortune Surrender concept 04.jpg|Miss Fortune Surrender Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Seung 'kse' Eun Kim) Miss Fortune TheClimb concept 01.jpg|Miss Fortune The Climb Concept (by Riot Artist Jason Chan) Miss Fortune GunGoddess promo 01.jpg|Gun Goddess Miss Fortune Promo 1 (Chinese server) Miss Fortune GunGoddess promo 02.jpg|Gun Goddess Miss Fortune Promo 2 (Chinese server) Miss Fortune GunGoddess promo 03.jpg|Gun Goddess Miss Fortune Promo 3 (Chinese server) Miss Fortune GunGoddess promo 04.jpg|Gun Goddess Miss Fortune Promo 4 (by Riot Artist Seitoshi 'Kotatsu' Kaku) Miss Fortune GunGoddess promo 05.jpg|Gun Goddess Miss Fortune Promo 5 (by Riot Artist Seitoshi 'Kotatsu' Kaku) Miss Fortune GunGoddess promo 06.jpg|Gun Goddess Miss Fortune Promo 6 (by Riot Artist Seitoshi 'Kotatsu' Kaku) Miss Fortune GunGoddess promo 07.jpg|Gun Goddess Miss Fortune Promo 7 (by Riot Artist Seitoshi 'Kotatsu' Kaku) Miss Fortune GunGoddess concept 01.jpg|Gun Goddess Miss Fortune Concept 1 Miss Fortune GunGoddess concept 02.jpg|Gun Goddess Miss Fortune Concept 2 Miss Fortune GunGoddess model 01.jpg|Gun Goddess Miss Fortune Model (by Riot Artist Maryna Aleksandrova) Miss Fortune GunGoddess splash concept 01.jpg|Gun Goddess Miss Fortune Splash Concept Miss Fortune Call of Power concept 01.jpg|Miss Fortune Call of Power Concept (by Riot Artists Nicolas Colings, Katie 'TeaTime' De Sousa, and James Marcus) PajamaGuardian Splash concept 01.jpg|Pajama Guardian Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Sangsoo Jeong) PajamaGuardian Splash concept 02.jpg|Pajama Guardian Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Sangsoo Jeong) PajamaGuardian Splash concept 03.jpg|Pajama Guardian Splash Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Sangsoo Jeong) Category:Champion development Category:Miss Fortune